Perpendicular to the Sunlight
}} The party engages in separate pursuits en route to the North Pole. Cast *The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ * The Crew of the Mechane ** Bandana Secundus ◀ ** Andromeda ◀ ** Carol ◀ ** Felix ◀ * Bag of Tricks Rat ◀ * "Hors D'Oeuvres", the Bag of Tricks Weasel ◀ Transcript The Mechane flies across the Gelid Glacier with the setting sun off its port side. The quarterdeck Andi: We got a bit of rattling in the port turbine that I need to keep an eye on, but it's all holding. Bandana: Good work Andi. Take her up to full when you're ready. Andi: …OK, Captain. V's cabin Blackwing: OK, great! 25 words exactly, ready when you are. Vaarsuvius: Sending. On Deck Haley: —and I figured if Roy can figure out how to cut my bowstring, so can the enemies, you know? Carol: Don't worry, I've watched Julio crash-train like a dozen protégés over the years. Elan's cabin Elan: —and then Haley says, "No, we should go up a level!" Minrah: I don't get it. Elan: Yeah, a lot of that early stuff doesn't hold up. Belkar knocks on the door off-panel, "KNOCK! KNOCK!" Belkar: Hey, so, I know you're catching the new girl up on the story so far…can I sit in? Belkar: I, uh, may have missed some of the details the first time. Elan: Doubling the audience size by doing nothing is every bard's dream. Minrah: I don't mind at all. Belkar: You know, because I was too busy dealing sick freestyle death-daggering to listen to dweeby plot stuff. On deck Durkon: Remove Disease. Durkon: Thar, now yer free o' tha deadly Sphinx Pox tha Hel infect'd ev'ryone aboard wit. In Roy's cabin, Roy is passed out while a rat and a weasel tuck him in. Felix: Wait, what? Durkon: Did I ferget ta mention tha b'fore now? Sorry, had a lot goin' on up 'ere this week. D&D Context * Sending is a 5th level spell for Wizards. It allows verbal communication of up to 25 words. This limitation was prominently on display in #337. * Remove Disease is a 3rd level spell which cures most diseases. * The animals putting Roy to bed are from his Bag of Tricks. Trivia * This strip when released was announced to be the penultimate strip of Utterly Dwarfed. * V's desk is still damaged from when Blackwing read a scroll in #1020. * Haley had her bow string cut by Roy in #1123. Julio Scoundrél trained Elan as his protégé in #391. It is unlikely that Haley is training in the Dashing Swordsman prestige class, since that class seems to require the use of a rapier, and she is training with the adamantine dagger she bought in #976. * In panel 5, Elan refers to strip #12, "Up a Level, Down a Level". * The final panel puts to rest much speculation in the online forums about the impact of the Sphinx Pox. In #1081, Hel revealed that the crew had been infected with the disease while they were in the Western Continent. * The bag of tricks weasel had not appeared in the comic since it was interviewed by Miko Miyazaki in #174, a gap of 1044 strips and over 14 years in the real world. * This is the latest appearance of: ** Bandana, birth name Beatrix Secundus, captain of the Mechane, has appeared in fifty-nine strips, starting in #931. ** Minrah Shaleshoe, Assistant Overnight Caretaker Acolyte of Thor. She first appeared in #1093, "Night's Templars" and joined the party as a cohort of Durkon in #1180. Minrah has appeared in fifty-nine strips overall. ** Andromeda (aka Andi), the engineer, has appeared in thirty-one strips, first appearing in #935. ** Carol first appeared all the way back in #391, making her twenty-second appearance here. ** Felix, the sartorial adviser, first appeared in #935. This is his also his twenty-first strip. ** The Bag of Tricks Rat. It first appeared when Roy received the bag in #130, "Itempalooza". ** "Hors D'Oeuvres", the weasel from Roy's Bag of Tricks. He first appeared in #144. External Links * 1188}} View the comic * 603536}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Sending Category:Uses Remove Disease